


Winterhawk Week

by Kay_leigh16



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_leigh16/pseuds/Kay_leigh16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 First Meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winterhawk Week

Day 1: First Meeting 

 

 

Clint Barton was on his couch in his small apartment late one night eating week old Chinese food- choosing to ignore the odd taste. His hearing aids were out, creating the silence Barton longed for at the end of each day. Although he loved the high-tech hearing aids which permitted him to be as "normal" as possible in front of his SHIELD coworkers, he felt more comfortable alone and silent. Clint shot up at the quick flicker of lights indicating an open window or door in his apartment. In a few quick seconds he completed his quick routine of inserting the hearing aids, grabbing his bow, loading an arrow and starting a sweep of the small place he called home. He made his way to his bedroom, stopping at the open window. "Its not a good idea to hide from someone like me, dude." At that moment a dark figure stepped out from the corner of his bedroom holding a stack of files with the not-so-discrete SHIELD files marked "CONFIDENTIAL" "Hey put those down.. those are mine. And my boss won't like it much if i lose those..." The blond stepped forward, raising his bow up to the figures chest. The figure nodded and set them down muttering something Clint wished he could pick up on. And just then, as quick as he came, the figure jumped out of the window and vanished. "At least close the damn window, asshole." Barton muttered as he lowered the bow and closed the window. He promptly went back to his Chinese and silence.


End file.
